


Alex Shelley Gets Beat Up Way Too Much For Chris Sabin's Liking

by GreenSardonyx



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSardonyx/pseuds/GreenSardonyx
Summary: It's inevitable considering their jobs but that doesn't make it less unpleasant





	1. No Surrender 2010

God have mercy on their souls when I get my hands on them.

“Chris Sabin?”

Those brats have no clue what they’re in for

“Chris!”

When Chris looked up and stopped tapping his foot he was met with a sympathetic smile.

“Sorry, what is it?”

“We’re done examining your partner. You can see him now, Follow me.”

Chris did as he was told and was met with the sight of Alex and a trainer holding ice to the back of Alex’s neck. Chris made eye contact with the trainer then looked at the ice and back at the trainer.

“10 to 15 minutes every hour for the first two or three days then you should switch to heat. I’d say keep it there for 5 more minutes max.”

“Thanks,” he replied as the ice pack was handed to him. “How are you holding up?”

“What is something that crumbles if you even breath on it? Like that.”

“Well enough to try being snarky. That’s a good sign. What’s the serious answer?”

“I’ve got a headache from hell.”

“Well that’s to be expected after those punk ass bitches dropped you on your head. What did the doctors say?”

“Information goes in one ear and out the other when it feels like a jackhammer is attacking your brain.”

Chris glanced up at the doctor with a sigh.

“What we told him was that we want to keep him out of action for a few weeks and that if he’s lucky he’s sprained the muscles in the neck and if he isn’t there might be whiplash. We’ll be keeping an eye on it with with various forms of imaging.”

“Thanks doc, I’ll get our stuff and move the car closer. I’d say stay put but there’s no way you’re wandering off.”

Chris handed the ice back to the trainer who was holding it before him and laughed when he noticed Alex flipping him off.

“Is that how you’re supposed to treat your amazing tag team partner?”

Chris only laughed more as Alex failed at keeping a straight face and yelled “Go!”

“Right, can someone just clear out any throwable objects from his reach before I get back?”

This time it was the trainer trying not to laugh who shouted “Chris!” 

“I’m going, I’m going!”


	2. Honor Reigns Supreme 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> italics= Chris Sabin  
> underlined= Alex Shelley  
> bold= Colt Cabana

“You gave Jay a hell of a fight. Jay Lethal, The Franchise, Former ROH World Champion, and Two time ROH World Television Champion. The longest reigning TV Champion and the first African American ROH World Champion. You may have lost but that’s nothing to feel bad about. He’s a legend and you just earned his respect.”

 

“Thanks Shelley,” Gresham noticed Shelley glance away and tense up. He turned to figure out what Shelley had been distracted by and realized it was the monitor. The intermission had ended and someone was entering. His curiosity and confusion were warped into horror when he realized who’s music was playing and why Alex would be pissed off by them. 

 

“Alex--”

 

“Relax, I’m not planning on doing anything stupid. At least not yet.”

He alternated between watching as the Briscoes taunted and threatened the crowd and watching as Shelley miraculously stayed in his seat. 

_ “In case y’all missed it, last week we dropped Chris Sabin on his head on a steel chair week so he’s incapacitated this evening,”  _

 

Gresham groaned. There was no way Alex would let that go unanswered. Gresham was proven right when Alex rose and searched through his bag with a fury that made Gresham worry it would rip.

 

“I’ll show those hillbilly fuckers what incapacitated means.” 

 

“There are two of them and you have no back up,” Gresham knew it was hopeless but he had to try, ”I can barely stand, Sabin is in Detroit, Jay is in Japan, and so is Kushida.” 

 

_ “But we know damn well Alex Shelley is in the building, and we also know damn well Alex Shelley ain’t got the balls to come out here and fight both of us.” _

 

Gresham watched Alex open and close his mouth, checking his mouth piece was in properly, and wished they were right.

 

_ “So Alex Shelley let me make a suggestion to you son, walk yo’ ass down here and hand us our property.” _

 

“They’re playing you like a fiddle,” Gresham caught Shelley’s wrist, “You’re walking into a trap.”

 

“Either hand me my title or get out of my way and let me get it myself.”

 

With dread building in his gut Gresham released his hold on Alex's wrist and picked up the tag team championship. “Be careful,” Gresham held the title out of reach until Alex nodded. He held it out and let Alex take it. 

 

Gresham waited for Alex to exit before turning to the monitor and prayed to any and every god that may exist that this ends well. Either that or Sabin isn’t watching.

It doesn’t end well and Chris was watching.

 

_ “Update me ASAP” _

 

_ “After you talk to the doctors tell me what they say” _

 

_ “Have him call me when he is up to it” _

 

Gresham reads the messages as quickly as he can and replies 

 

“ttyl”

 

Gresham rushes as fast as someone with a mangled knee can until he spots the two referees supporting Alex and follows them into the trainer’s room. He keeps out of the way as the room fills up with the security that had tried to stop the briscoes and medical staff. When there isn’t any room left he steps out of the room and paces as long as his knee will let him.

 

Gresham sits and waits until until the sound of the door opening catches his attention. When he looks up he spots a member of the medical staff opening the door. Their eyes scan the area until they spot Gresham and gestures for him to enter. He entered and was led to where Alex was resting.

 

“Colt went to go bring his car around to the front. He’s taking Alex to a local hospital and you should go with them.”

 

“Sure. Come on Alex,” Gresham pulled his phone out and sent Chris a summary of what he’d been told, “Let’s get out of here.” 

 

When Alex’s only reply was a groan Gresham huffed, tucked his phone in his back pocket, and offered Alex his hand.

 

“Maybe next time you won’t try to take on two guys alone.” Gresham pulled Alex to his feet when he accepted the hand.

 

“You heard them. I couldn’t just sit there and listen to that.”

 

“I heard them, but I also saw the text messages Chris sent me.”

 

Gresham watched realization dawn on his face and felt a pang of sympathy as Alex scrubbed his face with his hand.

 

“Shit.” 

 

“Yeah. You should probably call him soon.”

 

“I’ll do it in the car, Colt said he’d grab my stuff. ”

 

“Great.”

 

When they get outside the doors there is a honk. When Gresham looked for the source he found Colt. Alex got in the back and lied down across all three seats so Gresham took shotgun.

 

**“You couldn’t have seriously expected that to end any other way.”**

 

“Hey Colt! I’ve been better but I’ll live, thank you so much for asking. I appreciate your concern, it’s absolutely touching. You got my stuff?”

 

**“Yeah, I got your stuff. Gresham, it’s right there. Pass it back to him.”**

 

Gresham glanced at his feet and spotted a bag he recognizes as Alex’s and passed it back.

 

“Can one of you guys turn that music off? Hey Chris. You’re on speaker. Say hi to Gresham and Colt.”

 

_ “Hey Colt, Hey Gresham.” _

 

“Hey Chris.”

 

**“I thought Alex is supposed to be the strategist of the Motor City Machine Guns.”**

 

_ “Haha, he is usually more careful. I should’ve expected him to try something though. He’s always been a bit of a hot head when it comes to getting revenge.”  _

 

Gresham chuckled as Alex’s jaw dropped with indignation. 

 

“I’ve always been a bit of a hot head? You did the same thing to the Young Bucks!”

 

_ “Pretty sure they were still Gen Me back then.” _

 

“So? My point still stands. If I’m hot headed for going after the Briscoes alone then so are you for going after the Young Bucks alone.”

 

_ "So it was a long time ago. I also didn’t bring a weapon, proceed to drop it, and have it used against me. I also didn’t get choked out with a chain.” _

 

“You’re just too stubborn to admit you’re just as hot headed as I am!”

 

_ “I am not!” _

 

**“As much fun as it is listening to you two bicker, it’s just proving you’re both stubborn hot heads.”**

 

_ “Fair enough, you two keep an eye on him for me.” _

 

**“Focus on getting back to 100% yourself. Your boy will be back to pulling ridiculous stunts before you know it.”**

 

_ “Thanks Colt.” _

 

**“Don’t mention it.”**

 

“Bye Chris.”

 

_ “Bye Gresham.” _

 

“Talk to you later Chris, Bye.”

 

_ “Bye Alex.” _


End file.
